Broken
by Tigerlily-Tinuviel
Summary: Formely known as Slipping Away, my first attempt at a tearjerker...contains violence, tragedy, nongraphic sex or rape, attempted suicide, betrayal, tears, truth, friendship, loyalty, and lots of lurve. Please R&R, HH pairing On Hiatus
1. Unity

DISCLAIMER: I own the plot and only the plot. I put Sirius in because I think he's a really cool character, even though he dies in the 5th one. Just pretend he didn't die ok? It's set in their 7th year. R&R!!!!  
  
Ps: this is NOT a song fic, just a little tune which represents the whole theme, and i may put it in the last chapter as a song fic for the LAST CHAPTER ONLY!  
  
_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_ I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away _

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_

_ I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough _

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_ And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again _

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_ There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Cause Im broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_ Cause Im broken when I'm lonesome _

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough _

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_ And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

(Broken by Seether ft Amy Lee)

"See you at the meeting tonight," said Harry, to his friend, Hermione, "Have a nice afternoon." She nodded swiftly in response before dashing out of the almost empty bar by the name of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Harry sighed. He hated watching her leave, knowing she didn't love him. It caused him so much misery to know that she still had an eye out for Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Quidditch Team's well-known seeker. Harry couldn't understand why she liked him – he was always looking very surly, with thick eyebrows and a grouchy expression. She had met him three years ago, when he was a competitor in the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, had loved her from his first day at Hogwarts. Everything about her was so...perfect – there was no other word to describe it. She was slightly attractive, but to Harry, she was beautiful, from her bushy brown hair to her glowing smile. He had no chance with her though, she was mad about Krum, and as he was too nervous to ask her out, he had given up hope.  
  
He was sitting in the Three Broomsticks, a cheery pub in the village of Hogsmeade. On his left was Ron, his best friend from Hogwarts, the school for witches and wizards he had attended since he was eleven. He took another swig of his Butterbeer, avoiding Ron's gaze. He suspected greatly that Ron knew about his love for Hermione, but he pretended that he didn't like her at all.  
  
The meeting of which Harry spoke was the annual monthly meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been in the Order since the last term of the year before - their sixth year. They had only been allowed in it since Sirius invited them into a meeting that Mrs Weasley was not at, otherwise they would not be permitted to attend. She, naturally, found out, but could not stop them from going since then, as they already knew too much to be left out.  
  
"So," said Ron after a few minutes silence, "Let's talk. What is it with you and Hermione? Every time you see her it's like 'Aah I'm in fantasy'!" Harry tried to suppress his ever reddening face, but couldn't. Harry was right – Ron had guessed the truth. Ron grinned at him as he tried to look away.  
  
"It's ok mate, I know you like her, but what're you going to do about it? Cause Krum's into her, and I don't think he's going to stop liking her for a while," replied Ron in a casual tone.  
  
"Well, I don't think I have much of a choice at all really. I mean she likes him back equally doesn't she?" asked Harry hopefully, perhaps there was a chance between them. Ron stood up and frowned for a moment, then an idea came to him.  
  
"Ask her out! Come on Harry, you've liked her for ages now, ask her out after the meeting tonight! Go, on!" But Harry was so nervous whenever she talked to him, that was bad enough, but asking her out? It was too far. He swallowed, then shook his head and said:  
  
"Yeah...anyway, I've got to run, you know, umm...I've got to finish that essay for Binns..." he said, awkwardly trailing off before running out the door and into a downpour of rain, soaking his robes instantly. He conjured an umbrella and trudged back to Hogwarts, occasionally stopping to pull his feet out of the sloppy mud, which carpeted the smooth village ground.  
  
You are an idiot, he thought to himself as he walked back to the school. Why didn't you just ask her out in your fourth year, before she met that Bulgarian seeker? He was furious with himself for not taking the opportunity when he had it. Ron's advice was good, except it wouldn't work; as Harry was much too afraid to approach her on her own to ask her out. Yet he was considering it, he just needed a morale booster from someone...someone who'd done that sort of thing before...anyone...and adult, but not a teacher, like a parent. Then it struck him – Sirius. He would know all about asking girls out, what with the looks he had had when he was at school, girls must have been lining up to see him, he thought.  
  
When he reached the Gryffindor common room, Hermione wasn't there. Good, he thought, as he pulled out a roll of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink from his cloak pocket. He settled into a comfy armchair next to the fire, summoned the small side table towards him, and began to write:  
  
---------  
  
_Dear Snuffles, How are you? Hope you're feeling ok, how's everyone at your house?_  
  
_I'm writing to you for advice, because I don't know anyone else who could help. I'm in love with Hermione. Viktor Krum has his eye on her and I think – I mean, I'm pretty sure - she likes him back. What should I do, because I really love her, I always have.  
  
Thanks  
  
From Harry  
  
Ps: Do you think that I should ask her at the monthly gathering?_  
  
---------  
  
He hesitated, reconsidering if he should send it, then walked out of the portrait hole and up the stairs to the Owlery, where he met someone he really didn't want to see at that moment – Hermione.  
  
"Hi Harry, what's that you're sending?" she asked, smiling as she tied her own letter to one of the school owls' leg. He opened his mouth, but stopped as Hedwig swooped down at him and landed on his shoulder, clicking her beak expectantly.  
  
"Umm...to Sirius, telling him," He gulped, "telling him...that my scar hurt this morning," he finished, inventing an idea on the spot. He soon regretted it though, as Hermione eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"But you didn't tell me and Ron about it...why not?" she asked, trying to coax him into telling her the truth. He shrugged and looked away. He began to tie his letter to Hedwig's leg, but was interrupted by -  
  
"POTTER!" said a voice behind him. He swiveled on the spot to find himself face-to-face with his least favourite teacher, Professor Snape. Snape always found an excuse to put Harry in detention, so, naturally, he expected something to happen when Snape walked past. What had he done this time?  
  
"Where have you been? You were due in Potions twenty minutes ago. Explain yourself," said Snape, dangerously quiet. Harry swore under his breath. He had completely forgotten about his extra Potions lesson he was supposed to be taking that afternoon for his future Auror career. He waved feebly at Hermione, and then followed Snape to the dungeons.  
  
Hermione saw his letter on the table. "Wait! You forgot your letter!" she called after him, but he had already gone. She put it down on the table, and made to tie it to Hedwig, but couldn't resist the temptation. She glanced around quickly; making sure no one was looking, and then ripped it open.  
  
She read it and gasped. She never knew Harry had liked her for ages! She had always thought he had his eyes on Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team's seeker! This had to be a joke, he couldn't like her, he was always telling her how annoying she was being, and making him do all his homework properly. But then, on the other hand, hadn't Harry always been friends with her, no matter how his relationship with Ron was going? It was so unbelievable – she had always liked him too, ever since the day they met! Krum fancied her, and she acknowledged that, but she never even dreamed of falling in love with him – Harry was the only one for her. Still flabbergasted, resealed the letter by magic, and attached it to Hedwig, who left promptly.  
  
When she got back to the common room, Ron was leaning in his armchair next to Seamus, swapping chocolate frog cards. Hermione rushed over to Ron and pulled him aside, much to his confusion.  
  
"Did you know Harry liked me?" she asked quietly. Ron muttered something under his breath and looked away. She supposed this meant yes.  
  
"Well?" she demanded, Ron rather taken-aback.  
  
"Umm...I think that's...nice..." he finished lamely. Hermione rolled her eyes, then pulled out her Potions textbook and a roll of parchment. Seconds later, she was sitting at the table, thoroughly into her four foot long essay. Ron joined Seamus again and they soon started up a nice game of wizard's chess, while Hermione pretended to be doing her Potions essay. She was actually thinking about the wondrous events of the past ten minutes. She had never known, or at least had a suspicion that he liked him; it was such astonishing news to her.  
  
(At the Order of the Phoenix monthly meeting)  
  
Sirius whispered in Harry's ear, "Go on, do it now while she's not talking to anyone." Harry smiled weakly, and then walked slowly towards Hermione, dreading every step. It seemed like years, as he weaved in and out of the crowd, gradually getting closer to her. She was facing the other way, so Harry braced himself, and then tapped her on the shoulder gently. She turned and smiled, "Harry, what's up?"  
  
"Umm..." he glanced at Sirius, who smiled encouragingly at him, "Well, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now, and umm..."He paused to glance at her expression, then continued, "I love you" Hermione's response was not what he was expecting. Instead of staring at him in disbelief, she smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Well, Harry, I've been wanting to tell you something for a while also," He looked down, disheartened. She was never going to like him. He closed his eyes for a moment, waiting to be rejected, then –  
  
"I love you too," said Hermione, eyes gleaming in the firelight. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she really love him, or was it just being nice?  
  
"But – but Krum, I thought you liked him!" he exclaimed, still amazed at his luck. She shook her head, "No, he only likes me, I don't return the favour!" Harry was happier than he had ever been in his life – he could use this memory as a memory for Patronuses, it was so fantastic. He stared into her beautiful, big brown eyes as she beamed at him, both of them thrilled. He turned to look at Sirius and Ron, and they were grinning and gave him the thumbs-up. Hermione pulled him out of the hall, and into the empty corridor. Shapely lips started things.  
  
Soon, they were kissing passionately in the hallway. Harry tasted her beauty as they caressed each other's lips. He put his arms around her, kissing her so avidly that he felt on fire, with so much energy rushing through him. They kept on going forever, it seemed, until there was a slight interruption. Snape had appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Potter, the meeting is about-" began Snape, but stopped as he saw Harry and Hermione, engaged in a passionate kiss. Harry looked up to see Snape, standing there, completely dumbstruck. Hermione just stared at him as he walked off briskly, then Harry whispered, "Come on, we should go back to the meeting now."  
  
"I don't think we should go-"she began, but never finished, as the whole Order of the Phoenix was standing in the doorway, staring at them in exactly the same way Snape had. Hermione blushed and Harry looked away. They walked hand-in-hand back to the table, ignoring the shocked looks on everyone's faces.  
  
(Back at school)  
  
"Can't believe you guys kissed right in front of Snape," said Ron, chuckling at last night's events. Harry, on the other hand, was severely embarrassed. Of all teachers at Hogwarts, why did it have to be Snape that saw him kissing Hermione? Why couldn't it have been Lupin or Sirius or someone else at least, he probably wouldn't even have minded Dumbledore seeing them, just not Snape!  
  
"Don't worry Harry, he'll probably forget about it quickly enough," said Ron, in a highly unconvincing tone. Harry, however, had to put aside the moment as the post had arrived with the Daily Prophet. He pushed a Knut casually into the owl's pouch, then returned to his conversation with Ron, but changed the subject.  
  
"So, when's the next Hogsmeade weekend?"  
  
Half and hour later, they were sitting at the back of their Potions class, bored out of their brains. Hermione was with them also, jotting down notes off the board, whereas Ron and Harry were playing Exploding Snap under the table.  
  
When a loud 'BANG' from the Exploding Snap cards ruptured the silent atmosphere, Snape was furious. He walked down to their desk and confiscated them, as well as giving them a detention apiece.  
  
Hermione, not looking up from her work, said quietly, "You do deserve it, you know. You shouldn't be mucking around in NEWT year." Ron mouthed soundlessly at her, not believing his ears. Harry couldn't believe it either.  
  
"So you mean I'm a slacker, do you? Why are you being so...harsh all of a sudden? What was last night, a joke?" he yelled at her, fuming. Malfoy turned around in his chair and asked, "Yeah, what was last night about? I think we'd all like to know." Harry swore under his breath, this was exactly what he needed – the whole class asking about his love life.  
  
"Settle down, settle down, "said Snape, walking towards Harry's table. "You, Potter, keep your voice down if you don't want everyone knowing you kissed Granger last night –"he stopped as all the Slytherins laughter rang out in the echoic dungeon. Snape smiled maliciously, this is exactly what he wanted. Harry stuffed his things into his bag, and then ran out, wanting nothing more than to curse Snape into a hundred billion pieces. He dashed off to the common room and pulled out his Divination homework, figuring he'd have other homework to do later with Ron and Hermione.  
  
The nerve of Snape was unbelievable. How could he do such a thing to Hermione and him? It was so unfair the way Snape treated him, in fact, so unfair that Harry was glad his father had taunted him when they were at school together.  
  
DUN DUN DAH! WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? If you don't review, I wont add chapters, so PLEASE review and tell all ur fanfic friends about my story too! 


	2. Together Again

DISCLAIMER: Read the disclaimer in the 1st chapter, it's the same...lol enjoy. By the way, you may have noticed my use of -8-8-8-...well it's just a divider thingy...nothing to do with the number 8...lol!  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
8-8-  
  
Hermione and Ron burst in an hour later and Hermione ran over to the table at which Harry was sitting. He was still doing his homework, ignoring her presence.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that..." said Hermione, clearly upset that she'd hurt him. He ignored her, continuing on with his Transfiguration essay. He was so angry at her, at Snape, but at himself mostly. Why did he have to always be so...stupid? His hand shook on the parchment, causing his writing to wobble slightly. Finally, he stopped and shoved his books back in his bag, charged out of the portrait hole, much to the surprise of Ginny Weasley.  
  
"What's eating you Harry?" she asked, but never got an answer.  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
8-8-  
  
Charms was their next lesson of that day, and so Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in a corner pretending to be practising the Hurling Hex (a charm that made the object hurl off anyone who tried to sit on it). It was a rather hot day, and none of them felt like actually doing it. Professor Flitwick was applauding every time Neville waved his wand, so they figured they could have a nice chat in the corner without getting caught.  
  
Harry still wasn't talking to Hermione. Privately, he thought he was being a bit insensitive, and Ron must have thought so also, as he suddenly went pink and muttered something about 'talk together'. He walked off to Seamus Finnigan's group and grabbed a chair to practise on.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, then quickly shut it again as she realised from his stony expression that he wasn't going to talk to her. Harry sat staring at the wall, eyes fixed upon a stone circle in the carvings on the opposite pillar. He was being stupid and he knew it, but he was so furious with himself that he couldn't bring himself to talk to her. After a few more minutes silence, Hermione finally spoke.  
  
"Harry, look, I'm sorry ok? Just don't go biting-"she began, but never finished as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. They broke apart and he apologised.  
  
"Look, I'm the one who should be sorry; I was the idiot who lost his temper," said Harry reasonably. Hermione smiled shyly, and said,"So I guess we're back together again, right?" Harry nodded and they walked over to Ron to tell him they were talking again.  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
8-8-  
  
(LATER in the Owlery)  
  
Harry grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and his ink bottle from his bag. He bent over the window sill in the Owlery and began to write.  
  
Dear Sirius, I've never had a girlfriend before, and since you most probably have, I need to know how to have one....like how to treat her, what my role is etc. Could you be at the mountain cave on Saturday? I'll meet you there at 2:30pm, so reply with Hedwig as soon as possible.  
  
Thanks Harry.  
  
He rolled it up and tied to Hedwig's outstretched leg. Then she flew out the window, and Harry watched her fly into the beautiful pink sunset.  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
8-8-  
  
Short chapter, I know, but 2nd chapter is always hardest, I swear. Anyway, if you've read the first chapter of 'Hiding in the Shadows', which is one of my other stories, then that's a hint as to what happens later on in this story, it's like I'm combining them. But you won't be able to read hiding in the Shadows until it's in this story coz I'm removing it for the moment. Anyway, if u don't review, I don't add! 


	3. A Visit to Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Same as ever...  
  
THIS IS A TEST: Hello Hello  
  
The test above was just checking if bold and italics work ok? Ignore it  
  
CHAPTER 3 – HOGSMEADE WEEKEND  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-  
  
It was a bright, sunny morning, and the seventh year Gryffindors were walking up the path leading to Hogsmeade. Although it was very chilly, and snow covered the ground, they were all chattering wildly about the serene village they were about to enter.  
  
Harry and Hermione (thanks to Ron letting them have some 'time to talk') were talking again, which made the journey much more enjoyable than it would have been if they weren't.  
  
Honeydukes was jam-packed with Hogwarts students. People were everywhere; at the counter paying for their sweets, browsing randomly, and even just chatting while casually sucking on an Acid Pop. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided it was best to come back later – the crowds were getting larger by the minute.  
  
Instead they strolled off for a foaming Butterbeer each in the Three Broomsticks, their favourite pub. After they had finished, they went to look around the shops.  
  
Harry kept glancing at his watch to make sure he wasn't late for Sirius. Ten minutes to go...five minutes...two minutes...one...thirty seconds...  
  
"Harry...where're you going?" asked Ron, curious as to why Harry had begun to walk down the streets that lead out of Hogsmeade. He swiveled on the spot, wishing they hadn't seen him run off.  
  
"Umm...just...having a coffee with..." He said the first name that came to his head, "Neville...in that café...Madam Puddifoot's...down the road..." Hermione eyed him suspiciously, but he just said,"Well, better go, see you back at school."  
  
"Have you got the feeling Harry's not telling us something?" murmured Ron to Hermione when Harry was out of earshot. She shrugged and walked off to the nearest shop, Dervish and Bangs.  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
8-8-  
  
"That was close," said Harry, under his breath. He made sure they weren't watching him, and then darted off a side road and to the mountain path.  
  
When he got to the mountain cave that Sirius hid in when he was looking after Harry, he found Sirius slumped against the wall, vaguely scanning through the current issue of The Quibbler. He hadn't noticed Harry's arrival, so Harry poked his arm. He dropped the magazine in surprise.  
  
"Harry! Nice to see you again, how're you doing?" he asked, but before Harry could answer he added,"Or should I say, how are you and Hermione doing?" He grinned at the sight of Harry's blushing.  
  
"Well, you see that's the reason I wanted to talk to you. I've never had a girlfriend before, so I don't' really know how to treat her..." He trailed off sheepishly. Sirius grinned again. He straightened himself up, and then nodded.  
  
"Well...you talk to her normally in public, but when you two are alone, you should be a bit more intimate. Compliment her, don't talk about other girls while you're on a date, that sort of thing," he said reasonably. Harry thought about it for a while. How did he know about all this?  
  
"Did you ever have a girlfriend?" he asked tentatively. Sirius nodded, though he looked suddenly very miserable. Harry noticed this and asked, "Why? What happened?" Sirius turned away, clearly not wanting to discuss the matter.  
  
"Her name was Emily Donovan," whispered Sirius. "She's...dead."  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"Where are we going Sirius?" asked Emily, her smooth hands outstretched in front of her. He laughed, one hand covering her pretty navy blue eyes, keeping the surprise secret from her...until...  
  
He took his hand away. She looked around her, seeing the ancient Hogwarts castle across the vast lake. Under her dainty feet was the rough ground of Hogsmeade village, but on the outskirts of it – there were no students around, just a few cottages here and there.  
  
"Do you like it?" asked Sirius, beaming at her. She smiled her dazzling smile back at him and batted those very black eyelashes.  
  
"Of course, it's beautiful, just like the man who brought me here," she said, pulling Sirius into a tight embrace. "I love you so much." Sirius's heart jumped in excitement. But was it enough for his next surprise for her?  
  
Don't do it, he thought. Imagine what you'll feel like if she says no. But what if she says yes? He took a deep breath, and then bent down on his knees and took her gentle hands in his.  
  
"Emmy," he said, producing a small box from his pocket, which he laid down on the floor, "I-I just wanted- would you- of course if you don't want to- will you marry me?" He looked up at her expectantly. Her expression was full of delight as she grinned at him, pulling him up from the ground into a passionate kiss.  
  
When they finally broke apart, she said, "Yes, of course I will!" That beautiful girl, Emily Donovan, made his day as she exclaimed those words into the daylight. These words echoed in his mind, he couldn't get them out of his head, they were so wonderful.  
  
He picked up the small box on the ground. He gave it to her, and she opened the simple cardboard box to find a lusciously decorated ring inside. It was made of pure gold, adorned with diamonds and pearls. Around the inside was engraved 'To my Emmy, who has given me a reason for living'. She looked up from the ring and just gasped in amazement at how simple, yet meaningful those words were.  
  
A few more kisses later and they were off down the road to Hogwarts, both happier than they had ever been in their whole lives.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-  
  
Harry noticed the finality in his voice. It meant it was time for him to go away. He slowly backed out of the cave, but Sirius stopped him.  
  
"Don't walk away just because I was fed-up with life. Here, take a seat, I need to tell you a few things," he said, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him down to the cold stone floor.  
  
"Ok, firstly, the number one rule for relationships is to never, ever do anything stupid," he said seriously. Harry was utterly confused. "What kind of stupid things could you do?" he asked Sirius.  
  
"Well...the thing I'm talking about is something I did – slitting your wrists. Never, ever do that. It is the most stupid thing you could ever do," he said, very seriously. Harry had absolutely no intention of ever slitting his wrists. He nodded, agreeing to Sirius's promise.  
  
"Secondly, you're in charge. You have to look after her; it's your responsibility to care for her."  
  
"Thirdly, tell her if you're going too fast. Tell her if you feel uncomfortable in a situation, ok? You don't want to regret stuff you do with her, trust me." Harry nodded again, making a mental note.  
  
"And lastly, never dump her if things are going bad. Just tell her you want to be her friend, not her boyfriend, ok? Make sure you say it the right way, don't offend her," said Sirius, his eyes fixed upon Harry's, making him understand. Harry nodded again, and then noticed the time on his watch.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I've got to be back at the castle in ten minutes!" he said hurriedly. He gave Sirius a swift 'goodbye', then dashed out and down the path to Hogwarts. He saw Hermione and Ron waiting for him expectantly, and so he ran towards them.  
  
"Harry, where've you been? We've been looking for you for the last five minutes or so..." said Ron, as if he was suddenly beginning to uncover the secret.  
  
"Come on, Ron, honestly you're so thick. Of course Harry wasn't at the coffee shop, were you Harry?" asked Hermione, a mischievous smile playing in the corner of her mouth. "For starters, Harry hates Madam Puddifoot's café, so why would he choose that place to go for a quick coffee? And secondly, I just saw Neville and he told me that hadn't seen you all day."  
  
Harry opened and closed his mouth several times. He tried to hide the guilty look on his face, but Hermione saw it clearly. She saw everything clearly...  
  
"Ok, fine, I wasn't at Madam Puddifoot's. I was talking to Sirius," he said, much to the surprise of Ron and Hermione. They dropped their jaws in astonishment that he hadn't told them he was meeting Sirius.  
  
"But...but why didn't you bring us along? I would've liked to talk to him!" said Ron, in a slightly hurt voice. Harry turned away; he didn't want to tell the truth in front of Hermione. He muttered 'later' in Ron's ear when Hermione turned around.  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-  
  
"So what were you talking to him about?" asked Ron, as they were now in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, alone.  
  
"Well...stuff...like....ok fine. I was asking him how to look after her," Harry finished, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Go on, laugh!" But Ron didn't laugh; he moved over to Harry's bed and sat down next to him.  
  
"That's great Harry! He'd know all about that wouldn't he?" he said, with a hearty grin on his freckled face. Harry smiled to himself. It was so good to have Ron as a friend.  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-  
  
Thanx for the reviews, as I say EVERY TIME I like more reviews and I don't add unless I get reviews!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: A major 'OH MY GOSH' moment for next time, so stay tuned.... 


	4. A Night to Remember

DISCLAIMER: Same as ever, can't be bothered writing it a hundred million times.  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-  
  
Oh and by the way, I'm polite now so I'll respond to everyone's reviews:  
  
**hpROcksMYsox** Thanks a lot...I really appreciate being called a thickhead  
  
**NikkiEvans** blushes...Aww....thanx Nikki!  
  
**Usha88** Sorry, but I removed the other story, I guess you'll have to wait until I put it into this story! Thanx anyway!  
  
**Galadriel Evenstar** Yes I know, it is very interesting  
  
**Everbloom** Thanx! :D  
  
**Miss Sticky Frog Feet** Aww that's so nice, but I don't think I'm quite up to JK Rowling status! She's like...the elite!!  
  
**Nexiumchick** puts on sad face Yeah, poor Snape's lonely and unloved...  
  
**Dragon Blade5** Yeah I know, I was a bit random then  
  
**Akalei **Yeah, but I don't like Ron as much as Harry, so Ron won't interfere!  
  
**Loveisforevermore** Thanks!  
  
**AC TORPEY** Yay! I love being regarded as 'awesome' and 'excellent' when I know for sure that I'm not!  
  
And now back to the story, Chapter 4 of Slipping Away by Tigerlily Tinuviel...enjoy!  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-  
  
The following week went on rather fast, much quicker than the Gryffindors would have liked it to. NEWTs were coming up ("In only 6 weeks" Hermione reminded them constantly), and they didn't feel as if they knew everything they should have done by now. Harry and Ron felt rather guilty when Hannah Abbott asked them how many hours of study they were doing; in the end they pretended to be studying seven hours a day, as they felt they lacked certain qualities Hermione had – concentration, diligence, and being able to follow their study timetable.  
  
But Harry and Ron had much more important things to worry about. The Quidditch finals were coming up in two weeks and they had to prepare. Harry was Captain, and so the Gryffindor Quidditch Team trained six times a week, which didn't leave much time for study. Yet Harry was determined to win this year, as they had been winning for three years in the running, and this was his last chance to see the team holding the shining silver Quidditch cup again.  
  
The Gryffindors had just walked into the Great Hall from a three hour long Quidditch practise. They were all tired and hungry, so they raced over to the Gryffindor table to eat. As Harry and Ron sat down, the noticed Hermione wasn't there.  
  
"Wonder where Hermione is..." said Harry. Ron shrugged and grabbed a chicken drumstick. Harry frowned. Ron saw him, and sighed.  
  
"It's alright Harry, she's probably just studying for the exams or something," he said kindly, while tearing off great amounts of chicken. "Honestly, she's so...thingy about NEWTs, studying every minute of the day." Harry bit his lip. It was just like Sirius had said, _"you're in charge. You have to look after her; it's your responsibility to care for her."_ The words echoed in his mind, screaming them out to the world...._care for her....your responsibility....look after her....  
_  
Harry leapt up so suddenly that he knocked his pumpkin juice all over the white tablecloth. He ignored it, and said automatically, "I have to go," before turning on heel and walking very fast out of the Great Hall, much to the shock of Ron, who sat there greatly bemused.  
  
Harry turned to the nearest staircase leading to the Gryffindor Tower. He was determined to do what Sirius had said; he didn't want to lose her because he was acting poorly towards her. He trudged up the winding staircase, until he finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" she asked tonelessly.  
  
"Jitter bugs," replied Harry, and the portrait swung open to reveal the hole leading to the Gryffindor Tower. No one else was there, just himself. He wondered where Hermione was now; if she wasn't studying in the common room, where would she be?  
  
He walked up the staircase and turned left to the girl's dormitories. He heard a moan coming from inside one of the rooms. He knocked gently on the door, but no response was made.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked uncertainly. No answer. He reached for the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. He gasped at the scene before his eyes.  
  
On one of the beds were Draco Malfoy and a girl Harry didn't know under a blanket, bodies pressed against each other in the most intimate way. The girl had light brown hair and looked strangely familiar. He was just turning around to leave when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Harry? Harry- Harry....what are you doing here?" asked Hermione, completely lost for words. Harry swiveled on the spot and caught sight of her. He recognised her immediately and was rooted to the ground. His jaw dropped and he gaped at her. How could she do this to him?  
  
"Hope you're having as much fun as I am, Potter," said Malfoy maliciously. He got up and slammed the door in Harry's face. Harry ran out of the Tower.  
  
He raced down to the Great Hall. He needed to find Ron quickly. The only thing that went through his mind was Hermione with Draco, Hermione with Draco, Hermione with Draco, Hermione screwing Draco, Hermione kissing Draco...He shook his head, trying to get it out of his memory, but it was imprinted in deeply.  
  
She doesn't love you, you prat, he thought to himself. Why should she anyway, she's got her beloved Draco for love, she doesn't need your crummy excuse for love.  
  
He waited outside the Great Hall for Ron. Soon enough, Ron came bounding out, looking cheery, but his grin dropped as he saw the expression on Harry's face. Pure envy, anger, and despair.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" asked Ron concernedly, his face twisted in an expression of complete confusion. Harry didn't answer; he just ran back to the common room, Ron at his heels.  
  
When they arrived, a crowd of Gryffindors were there, doing homework, chatting casually and reading the notices on the bulletin board. Harry spotted Hermione instantly, who was trying (and failing) to hide behind a rather large book entitled 'Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Defending Yourself'. Harry stormed over and pulled pushed the book over, which toppled and fell on the floor.  
  
"So. What was all that about?" he asked in his most dangerous voice. Hermione tried to look innocent, but again failed miserably.  
  
"I – I –don't know what you mean..." she replied meekly.  
  
"You know perfectly what I mean Hermione," he said, with the air of someone breathing fire. "Remember that certain incident before? The one including a certain someone?" Hermione trembled; she knew exactly what he meant.  
  
"Look, I can explain! It's not like-"she began, but was interrupted roughly by Harry.  
  
"IT'S NOT LIKE WHAT, HERMIONE? YOUR SCREWING SESSION WITH DRACO MALFOY WASN'T REAL WAS IT? JUST CASUAL WAS IT?" he yelled, and by now, the Gryffindors were all watching in amazement at this fight. Many of them gasped, since when would Hermione ever do that?  
  
"Harry, please, just listen to me, I need to tell you the whole truth," she whispered, cowering at the sight of Harry's face as it contorted with fury.  
  
"THE WHOLE TRUTH? WHAT ELSE DO I NEED TO KNOW? YOU'RE A BLOODY WHORE, I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU!?!" he shouted. She opened her mouth to protest, but Harry got there first.  
  
**SMACK!  
**  
He had slapped her across the face with all the force he could muster. She gasped (along with all the other Gryffindors). She looked as if on the verge of tears, she was recoiling in the corner, afraid of Harry and what he might do to her.  
  
He was shaking with rage. He had never felt angrier before in his entire life. His hand was still raised, as if he was going to hit her again.

Ron moved forward and tried to pull him away. Harry broke his grip and started towards Hermione again. She whimpered, terrified of him.

"Harry, no! Whatever she's done, you can't do that to her," he said reasonably. Harry's hand quivered for a moment, and then he stormed out of the common room and raced up to the dorm.   
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-  
  
OMG BIG BIG BIG CLIFFIE!!! WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN TO THEIR RELATIONSHIP? Anyway, review, review, review etc.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER HINT: Hermione explains all!


	5. Explanations

DISCLAIMER: Can't be bothered....

Thanx for all the reviews! This chapter contains a ref. to a book called _A Heart of Stone_ by Victoria Phanuzica. Those excerpts are actually from the story with the same title, by one of my very good friends Vicki Phan, but i thought it would be more Potterish to extend the last name. Anyway, many thanx to Vicki!!! I love your work!

Also notice how i used 'Oh my gosh' as opposed to 'Oh my god' as i am a Christian and therefore refrain from using that language! GO THE CHRISTIANS!!!!!!!

And so here begins 'Chapter 5' for Slipping Away by Tigerlily Tinuviel!

::::::::::::::::::::

It looked like their relationship was completely over. Harry would not speak to Hermione; in fact, he wouldn't speak to anyone, not even Sirius. Sirius sent him constant letters, but he ignored them. He ignored everyone.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, tried to talk to Harry, but he didn't even look at her. The pain was too real, for once in his life it wasn't a dream.  
  
During classes he was abnormally quiet, never asking questions, never answering, which became a bit of a problem with Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Really, Mr Potter, what is going on? It's been a week since you've talked to anyone! Explain yourself!" she said furiously, obviously fed up with the silence from him. He looked up slowly, very careful to avoid Hermione's pleading looks.  
  
"Nothing at all Professor, nothing except...oh yeah...my girlfriend had an affair with a Malfoy. No problem at all." With these words, he stormed out of the classroom and back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Harry raced to his bedroom, and plopped down on his bed. Why did it have to happen to him? He'd only just told her he loved her and then she goes and blows it all? For what point and purpose, just one stupid girl's greed? He was never talking to her again; she had gone beyond breaking his heart. It was like a part from the book he was reading, that one called A Heart of Stone, by Victoria Phanuzica. He pulled it out from his trunk and read:  
  
_A person with a heart is the greatest gift to their family, a true blessing taken for granted. But a person who cannot feel with their heart is like a lifeless soul forever wandering towards the distant ends of the earth. They are more than incomplete, simply a memory of the present, not quite living and not quite dead. They are there because they are, not for a purpose...  
_  
This is what Hermione's like, he thought as he read. She doesn't have a heart for anyone, she probably didn't even like Malfoy, it was probably part of her sleep around routine.  
  
_Memories are a connection to the past. They provide a lost soul with answers, with sense and with truth. They are the only true things on the earth, the only things that can be trusted, believed, even relived.  
_  
Yeah right, he thought. Provide a lost soul with answers...the only answer he needed was why, and that certainly wasn't coming from his memory of Draco Malfoy on top of Hermione in bed...  
  
He shoved it under his bed and lay there for a while. What could he do? There was too much anger, too much sadness, all bottled up in him, he had to let the feelings out or he might explode. He thought frantically for a moment, and then it dawned on him. Something in the back of his mind brought back a memory of the day he talked to Sirius, what he had said not to do. Well...the thing I'm talking about is something I did – slitting your wrists. It was perfect, exactly the thing he needed to do, who cares if Sirius told me not to?  
  
Well you should, said a little voice in his head. He's your godfather and he wouldn't want you to do that would he?  
  
Like he'd care, he argued back. And anyway, I'm independent; I can do whatever I like. He whipped out his wand, and whispered,"_Accio sharp knife_!"  
  
He waited a few minutes, and then suddenly, a knife flew towards him from the doorway. It was very sharp, perfect for what he was going to do.  
  
He took the handle in his hand and rolled up his sleeve. His hand shook slightly, half out of fear, and half out of desperation on releasing these feelings. He raised the knife, ready to wince in pain, ready to pull it across his pale skin. With a slow, scraping movement, he pulled the knife across his wrist and broke the skin revealing a gush of blood.  
  
He gasped as he watched it flow out like a fountain, staining the sheets. He couldn't see, lost in fog. He heard a voice call out, "HARRY!", but did not see who it was as he lost consciousness the second after.

::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Harry opened his eyes to find himself in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. He recognised it immediately, having woken up in the hospital wing many times before in the past. He turned his pounding head slightly to the right, and saw Ron sitting there it be....Hermione? Her eyes were filled with tears, and her face was blotchy as if she had just cried for hours. He sat up.  
  
"Harry, what happened, mate? I found you on the floor bleeding everywhere," said Ron concernedly. Harry swore under his breath. It was all coming back to him now, the book, and the knife...the blood...the suicide...  
  
"I....I...don't know," he faltered, as he didn't want to explain in front of Hermione.  
  
"Harry..." began Hermione, utterly breathless. He glanced at Ron, who was giving off an apprehensive aura, clearly showing he didn't want to witness another fight. He turned to Hermione, still very angry with her.  
  
"Look, I don't want to know why you screwed Malfoy, I know you did and you liked it didn't you? I don't need an explanation, I think it's quite clear," he said, gritting his teeth. Hermione wavered for a moment, then leapt up from her chair and stormed out sobbing. Harry turned back to Ron, whose expression was fixed into one of disbelief.  
  
"Harry, how could you do that? You want to know the truth?" asked Ron.  
  
"What _truth_ is there? She screwed Malfoy, I don't need more truth crap from you guys!" he snapped. Ron shook his head.  
  
"Hear me out, for heaven's sake! She was raped, alright? She was raped by that scum, and you're just ignoring her all week!" he almost yelled. Harry gaped at him. Was it true? Was she really raped, or was this just an excuse?  
  
"Are you- are you serious?" he said, completely surprised by Ron's statement. Ron nodded. Harry gasped, not believing his ears. And then he realised how selfish he was being. He got up from his bed, pushed his glasses onto his nose and strode out of the hospital wing, to the utter confusion of Ron.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he called after him, and after a second, he too, got up and walked out.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
He climbed through the portrait of the Fat Lady to find Hermione sitting at a table, shaking heavily with sobs. Her head was on a book, facing down, but Harry could recognise her anyway, her bushy hair stood out a mile.  
  
"Hermione," he said, and she looked up, her beautiful face ruined by the tears running down it. She saw him, and made to get up and leave, but he walked over and stopped her.  
  
"Hermione, baby, please listen to me," he said, almost pleadingly. She frowned, a few seconds ago he was snapping at her, now he was being mushy? It didn't fit.  
  
"Caught on, have you?" she asked coldly. But after a few seconds, her stony expression turned to a sad one again, and then she burst into tears.  
  
"Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry Herms, I didn't know, I should have listened," he whispered as she held him in a tight embrace, sobbing silently into his shoulder. It felt so good to have her back; it was like his life had just woken up from the old, wallowing life he used to live.  
  
"Harry, I love you so much, please don't do that ever again..." she murmured into his shoulder. She looked up, a desperate look in her eyes. How can you turn her down now, he thought to himself. She's so beautiful, her big mocha eyes dancing in the firelight. He hesitated for a moment, and then lunged forward into a passionate kiss, which was soon broken up by a large round of applause. He looked up to see the entire Gryffindor house beaming at them. He grinned, so happy they were back together.  
  
But then from the back of the crowd, Seamus and Dean yelled out,"Kiss her again, Harry!" He smiled, and then turned back to Hermione and those juicy pink lips. It seemed to last forever, for an eternity, as he sat there kissing the one he had loved since the day they met.  
  
Eventually, the crowds went away, so Harry and Hermione were alone again. Hermione took the opportunity at once.  
  
"Oh, and Harry, I have some really good news," she said, breaking the two apart. He looked up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm going to have a baby, Harry."

::::::::::::::::::::

Well, now the truth is out! Review Review Review plz!!!

NEXT CHAPTER: Harry takes revenge!!!


	6. Craving Revenge and Getting It!

DISCLAIMER: etc etc...next?

Anyway, hope you like the punch-up scene, it's FULLY SICK MATE!!! lol

And, you may have noticed the change in title...i.e. i renamed it 'Broken'. The title is dedicated to the BEST SONG IN THE WORLD!!! And that is Broken by Seether ft Amy Lee!!!

LOL

And so here is Chapter 6 of Broken (formely known as Slipping Away) by Tigerlily Tinuviel

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Oh my gosh, that's great Hermione!" said Harry, but his grin faded as he saw Hermione looking slightly miserable.  
  
"I'm so sorry – I didn't mean it was great, because it's Malfoy's, but-"He broke off as Hermione interrupted.  
  
"No, its ok, it's just that I hope it doesn't look anything like him, that would be horrible," she replied.  
  
"Yeah, I hope it's as beautiful as its mother!" teased Harry. Hermione smiled, but wasn't completely through with what she wanted to say.  
  
"Yeah...but I don't know how I'm going to get through this! It's hard to bear such a responsibility as a teenager..."  
  
Harry looked down at her teary face, and sighed in pity. She was only seventeen; she didn't deserve this burden to be bestowed upon her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm always going to be here for you, I'll never leave your side," he replied, and she smiled a true smile, one he had seldom seen for weeks.  
  
"And....and...well, it's ok if you don't want to, but..." Hermione began, looking away awkwardly. She swallowed, and then continued.  
  
"Harry, I was wondering....would you like to be the father?" she asked tentatively, as if not sure what his reaction would be to this question. Harry gaped. He'd never felt so appreciated in his entire life.  
  
"Of course, Hermione!" he replied instantly. Hermione beamed. Harry reached over and gave her a big hug.

"But hang on a sec, isn't Malfoy the father?" asked Harry.

"Well, yeah, biologically, but you can be his real father, cause i love you not him!" replied Hermione.  
  
"Please, don't leave me like before, you almost died," she whispered pleadingly. "I can't do this alone, not without you!"  
  
"I won't, I promise, as long as you never leave me. I missed you so much," he whispered back, holding her close, making sure he would never have to let go again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The next day, after they had both finished their Charm's lesson, they walked out into the sun-lit grounds, were most of the school was sitting and chatting to their friends. Ron, Harry and Hermione plopped themselves down in front of the tree opposite the lake. They were just beginning to start a conversation, when Harry caught sight of a bunch of seventh year Slytherins, and Malfoy, naturally, was leading them, boasting about his father's vast donation to the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Well, Father's donated a few hundred galleons to their funds, you know, helping renovate the buildings and the like. I expect he'll get a promotion, I mean, how could Fudge resist?" he drawled, the Slytherins looking extremely impressed. Malfoy noticed Harry watching him, so he strode over.  
  
"How's your Mudblood girlfriend, Potter? Not bearing _too heavy a load_, shall we say?"  
  
Harry leapt up immediately. He had had enough of Malfoy and his taunts, now was the time to end it all.  
  
"Right, that's it. I've wanted to do this my entire life, and now the opportunity arises," he said heatedly, his eyes gleaming. Ron got up to try and stop him, but he pushed him back down, whispering, "It's my turn, you come in later!"  
  
He started towards Malfoy, who was eyeing him, slightly panicky looking. He was getting closer and closer, one more step...  
  
**PUNCH!**  
  
Malfoy fell backwards as Harry punched him hard in the cheek. His face turned red, half out of embarrassment, as everyone watching was laughing, and half out of the force of the punch. Malfoy whipped out his wand, but Harry beat him to it.  
  
"_Incarcerous_!" he yelled, throwing Malfoy back even further and binding him with thick cords. His wand lay some twelve feet in front of him, useless to its owner. Crabbe, his crony made to pick up the wand, but Harry pocketed it before he could claim it.  
  
"So, would you like to explain why you _knocked up my_ _girlfriend?"_ he said, his voice shaking with rage. Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Well, ever since you, Potty, and that Mudblood got together, I thought I would be nice to break it all up, and anyway, regardless of the Mudblood's family line, she's very pretty," he said tauntingly. Harry shook with rage.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A MUBLOOD!!!!" roared Harry as he started towards the still bound Malfoy. Malfoy flinched, and tried to move himself backwards, but Harry unbound him with a quick wave of his wand. He got up, looking slightly pleased that he wasn't going to get punched again, but his smile wiped off his face as quickly as it had come.  
  
"YOU BLOODY SLYTHERIN SCUM!!!" yelled Harry, charging towards Malfoy. He wanted to hurt Malfoy as much as possible; in fact, he was willing to kill him. He didn't care if he died in the process, as long as he caused him pain, as much as he had felt a few nights before.  
  
Malfoy didn't run away though; he began power-walking towards Harry, as if he, too, was ready to punch his opponent as much as possible. They were getting closer and closer, Harry was running at full speed now, he could see Malfoy's smirking face in the blurry distance...  
  
And so it began; Harry walked right up to Malfoy and punched him in the nose this time, but just as soon as he had lowered his fist, Malfoy punched him right back in the stomach.  
  
Harry fell backwards, completely winded. Hermione ran over to try and pull him away from Malfoy, but he pushed her away from him.  
  
"Look, I can handle this, Hermione, just promise me one thing," he said hurriedly. Hermione looked up. "Don't get involved, I don't want you to get hurt. If someone tries to hurt you, just hex them, I know how good you are at that." She smiled, and released him.  
  
He got up, waiting for the next blow. He could see Malfoy snickering in the distance with the Slytherins; he could hear the cheers of 'GO HARRY' from the Gryffindors ringing in his ears; he could feel the tension between them.  
  
Malfoy was running towards him again. He was going to be ready this time; he was going to kick him right in the wrong place. He hated him enough to kill him; all he wanted was him to be in pain, nothing else mattered. Harry got ready. He stood there, pretending to be too tired to punch back. He saw Malfoy smile, as if pleased with who he was dealing with.  
  
"THIS" – and with a swift kick, Malfoy was bent over on the floor, howling in pain. "is for my friends!" he yelled. He pulled him up roughly by his cloak.  
  
"THIS IS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" he roared as he punched Malfoy in the stomach.  
  
"And this is for Hermione," he whispered as he punched the side of his head. Malfoy wavered for a moment on the spot, and then fell with a dull thud to the floor, unconscious.  
  
The Slytherins were furious, but their howls could not be heard above the cheers from Gryffindor. They were screaming at the top of their lungs, yelling out 'GO HARRY' over and over again. But the Slytherins weren't willing to give up so easily. They charged towards the Gryffindors, who dashed towards them.  
  
"I think it's your turn now, Ron!" yelled Harry over the crowd. He caught a brief glance at Ron's grin, but turned quickly after as Pansy Parkinson came towards him.  
  
"How dare you hurt my boyfriend!?!?!" she shrieked. Before Harry knew what was happening, he felt a hand pass like a burn across his face. Pansy Parkinson had slapped him. How typical, he thought. And just as he was recovering from this sudden shock, a voice behind him yelled, "STUPEFY!" He swivelled on the spot to see Hermione, with her wand directly pointed at the space where Pansy had been. He looked a little down from that spot to see Pansy slumped on the floor.  
  
"Moving on," muttered Harry under his breath. Hermione heard and giggled to herself, but she was soon interrupted by a loud cry of pain behind her.  
  
Malfoy had woken up and yelled, "_Advolvo_!" directing the spell right at Harry. He was hurled back so fast Hermione only saw a blur fly past. With a sickening crunch, Harry smacked hard, face first into the oak tree. She ran over to help him up.  
  
"I'm fine, seriously," he said curtly as the Gryffindors huddled around him to check if he was ok. He got up slowly, and with another few cracks, he felt his ribs break, but he didn't care. He just had to get to Malfoy.  
  
The Slytherins were laughing harder than ever. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly, while the rest of them, including Malfoy, sniggered at his staggering efforts to walk over to Malfoy. He clutched his chest with one arm, and with the other he held out his wand in front of him. His vision was fogging up, he couldn't see, but he kept on walking. He punched Malfoy hard in the face, whispered, "You miserable piece of shit", and blacked out, vaguely remembering his triumph.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wow, nice one Harry....and Malfoy for all those crazy Felton fans (Harry is SO much hotter!) Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!

NEXT CHAPTER: I haven't decided, but Harry will wake up!


	7. Awakening to Detention

No point in doing a disclaimer, got one in every chapter before this one!

LOL

Anyhoo, soz for taking FOREVER to write this chapter, as i'm also writing a few other stories, like another chap for Killer Fairies, and i'm writing 2 new fics - a Sev Snape one and a King Arthur one...oh and i'm writing the death scene for this one....WHOOPS I JUST TOTALLY STUFFED UP!!! OH WELL AT LEAST YOU DONT KNOW WHO'S DYING!!! MWHAHAHAA I LOVE CLIFFIES!!!

Ok....................

Oh and here's my response to reviews:

**Nikki Evans: **OMG I KNOW! TOM SUCKS! And thankyou

**Galadriel Evenstar: **Much better than your last review

**Trumpet-Geek: '**Harry rox my face off' - interesting way of putting the fact that you love him...to death.....

**really-big-HP-freak: **Yeah, it was heaps of fun writing the chapter, i'm glad you like it!

**Nikki Evans (again...lol): **Well, to Hermione, it'll be a Potter, but Malfoy is the actual father

**Trumpet-Geek (again): **CHRISTIANS ROCK I KNOW! Umm...nice....me...?

**really-big-HP-freak (again):** No, not realli...jks jks thanks so much!

**really-big-HP-freak (again): **er.....ever heard of the word 'desperado?'.....

And the rest is answered in this chap

Here's chap 7 for Broken by MTLTMMB OR Tigerlily Tinuviel

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"HARRY!" screamed Hermione as he fell slowly to the ground. She and the rest of the Gryffindors rushed over to him.

"It's ok, he's fine," said Ron reassuringly to the Gryffindor crowd as he turned Harry over onto his back, but his calm, collected expression soon dropped into a slightly nauseous-looking one. His ribs were obviously broken, as his chest was oddly shaped, and his nose looked as if it were broken too. Just as he was about to conjure a stretcher to take him to the Hospital Wing on, Professor McGonagall had raced over to see what was happening.

"What on earth happened here?" she asked severely. Malfoy looked as if he was going to say something, but Hermione cut across him.

"Malfoy, Professor, punched up Harry and – and did Advolvo, and-and...yeah..." she finished rather lamely. McGonagall pursed her lips for a moment, and then asked:

"Did Potter retaliate?"

"Well, yeah, what did you expect him to do?" said Hermione indignantly. McGonagall nodded as though she agreed.

"Mr Malfoy, a weeks worth of detention and fifty points from Slytherin," said McGonagall, but unfortunately, she saw Hermione sigh in relief that Harry would not be receiving any punishment. She turned towards Harry's limp figure.

"And when Mr Potter wakes up, he can have a weeks worth of detention and fifty points deducted also," she snapped . The Gryffindors groaned, but all the same, he did deserve it. Malfoy was sporting a nasty bruise on his cheek and his nose was bleeding rather heavily. He tried his best attempt at a smirk, but his own punishment was bad enough to make him grumble for weeks. McGonagall walked back to the castle, emerald robes billowing dramatically behind her.

Ron muttered a conjuring spell under his breath and a stretcher popped out of thin air and placed Harry on it. He, Hermione, and Ginny took Harry down to the Hospital Wing.

When they arrived, Madam Pomfrey frowned.

"Honestly, what's Potter done this time?" she asked disapprovingly. Ron explained while she checked him over. She began muttering to herself.

"Oh dear, a few broken ribs, nose most likely fractured, honestly Potter..."

They let her tend to Harry while they waited patiently outside. Hermione was jumping up and down on the balls of her feet, anxious about Harry's condition. Finally, after about fifteen minutes, Madam Pomfrey called them to come in.

"Harry, you're awake! How do you feel?" asked Hermione gleefully.

He hesitated for a moment, wondering what he was going to say, but ended up with:

"Like I've had the crap beaten out of me," he replied truthfully. "But it's all good, cause Malfoy got what he finally deserved." He smiled weakly, reminiscing over the past events.

"When can I be out of here, Madam Pomfrey?" he asked inquiringly. She half-shrugged.

"Well...most likely tomorrow, but I'm not sure, you broke almost all your ribs! And you won't be able to do anything rough, like Quidditch for about three weeks," she replied, pityingly as she saw his smile fade quickly.

"What? Three weeks?" he asked, disbelieving her last statement. She nodded.

"I'm sorry Potter, but it's the way it has to be," she replied. Harry groaned, this was appalling. If he couldn't play Quidditch for three weeks, he couldn't train until one week before the first match, which was against Slytherin.

"And – and Harry, there's something else too..." began Hermione, and Harry looked up. "Well...you've got a weeks - worth of detentions and – and fifty points from Gry-Gryffindor..."

Harry was furious. First no Quidditch, now detention for a week? It was so unfair. But then again, he thought, it was worth watching Malfoy get punched up, and it gave him even greater joy knowing it was he who did it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, Harry was out of the Hospital Wing, and was eating a full breakfast at the Gryffindor table when he was approached by a rather frustrated-looking Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, your first detention is tonight with Mr Filch. He will be supervising, but Professor Snape will tell you what exactly you are doing," she said shortly. Harry groaned – Snape and Filch were his two least favourite teachers at Hogwarts. She continued.

"And, Mr Malfoy will be serving his detention with you also, due to the fact that the work you are doing needs to be done by more than one person." Harry turned around to look at Malfoy at the Slytherin. He looked just as annoyed as Harry did.

She walked off briskly leaving a very cantankerous Harry behind. He turned back to Ron and Hermione.

"How can she let me do detention with that slug?" he asked bitterly. Ron's expression clearly read 'Hear, hear!', but Hermione's was an anxious one.

"I'm just more worried that you two will kill each other!" said Hermione uneasily.

"You worry too much, Hermione," teased Harry, who promptly received a friendly punch in the shoulder from her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry waited outside Filch's office patiently. He had been there for at least a quarter of an hour, but he didn't mind – it was better than finishing Snape's essay.

"Alright there, Potter?" said a drawling voice behind him. He turned to see his least favourite person in the world. Malfoy.

"Just peachy," replied Harry, with a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice. There was a **BANG** behind him, he turned, and saw Filch bursting through his office door looking very pleased with himself. Snape followed him, his usual black robes flapping in the breeze. He turned to Harry and Malfoy.

"Potter, Malfoy," he said, addressing them coldly. "Tonight you will be looking for the Pityrin plant, it only grows in the Forest and I need it for a very important potion you shall be making in your NEWT exams.

"Here is," - he put a pale, slender hand into a fold in his robe and pulled out a piece of parchment - "a picture of the plant, and its distinct identity is written here also."

He gave the piece of parchment to Malfoy, who pocketed it.

Filch handed each of them a lantern, then began walking down the pathway, and they followed him. They stopped when they arrived at the opening of the Forest.

"Now, you know what Snape said, so go find the damn plant. I'll see you at dawn..." he said nastily, before strolling off chuckling to himself.

"Come on, then," said Harry, leading the way into the dense forest. Malfoy opened his mouth, and looked as if he was going to say something, but Harry ignored him - Malfoy only hurled insults or boasted and neither of those seemed appealing at the time.

The forest was very dark, and an eerie feel to it, but Harry had been in there almost every year since he had come to Hogwarts, so he was used to it. On the other hand, Malfoy had only been there twice and therefore was not used to it – quite the opposite in fact. Harry only had to take one sly glance at him to tell him that Malfoy was terrified. He did not show it in his face, but his eyes were darting back and forth, obviously waiting to be attacked. Harry looked down a little and saw Malfoy's hand in his pocket, gripping his wand very tightly. He laughed to himself.

"_What's funny_? "demanded Malfoy. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, only the fact that you look like you're about to piss yourself," he said mockingly. A slight pink tinge appeared in Malfoy's cheeks.

"Shutup, Potter," he said embarrassedly. "You think you're so good, don't –"but he stopped in mid-sentence as they heard a pounding rhythm ahead of them. Harry held up a hand to silence him. They both took out their wands carefully.

"Harry, what is it?" asked Malfoy, sounding absolutely petrified as to what could be in the bushes. Harry half-shrugged, having no idea what it was either, but all the same he was ready to attack.

"_Harry_!" he squealed, positively terrified, as he was hiding behind Harry. Harry rolled his eyes again; he was being ever so stupid. The pounding was getting louder...they were coming closer...and then –

**CRASH!**

A herd of centaurs charged out from behind the bush, running straight in their direction. Harry pulled Malfoy by his collar, and they threw themselves to the side, very closely missing the centaurs' path.

"Well, you can't say that wasn't interesting..." muttered Harry under his breath, smiling to himself. He had finally seen Malfoy be a wimp – something he had been holding out for his entire life. Malfoy's expression was disbelieving – interesting?

"Oh so interesting, we only almost got killed by a herd of half-breeds!" said Malfoy, rather hysterically, looking as if he was about to cry because he was so scared. Harry burst out laughing, he couldn't contain himself. Malfoy gave him the evil eye, and they got up and continued walking to find the Pityrin plant. Malfoy grabbed Harry's shoulder, making him stop, and Harry turned around.

"Umm...Harry, could you _please_ not tell anyone what happened tonight..."he whispered, looking very ashamed of himself.

"Of course not, as long as you don't hurt Hermione, I won't tell," he replied kindly – _kindly? What the hell you are doing, _he thought. _Being nice to Malfoy gets you nowhere in life. Ah well,_ _best be off_. And so they continued on to find the plant.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OOOh so Mr Malfunction isn't so cocky after all?

Next chap: No idea....but the end will be a cliffie!!

MTLTMMB stands for Maddy Tigerlily Luthien Tinuviel Moo Moo Bloom - my full name...except for the moo moo part!

ps to amanda and vicki (you know who you are): don't reveal the plot or else I WILL KILL YOU!!!! Like seriously

ps to the little asterisk above - if you're smart, you'll figure out that i often lie... :)


	8. Sansannah

Hey'all!! I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in like YAGES and so i've finally done that!

Here's my response to the reviews i got since last chapter:

**J.E.A.R.K Potter** - Ok, you reviewed every chapter, and there was a lot of things in there so i'll just say one word: 'THANX!'

**Trumpet-Geek** - Yeh, i built on the part in PoA where Malfoy gets all wimpy when Hermione takes out her wand! Thanx!

**Munch010** - Yeh i will! Thanx!

**really-big-HP-freak** - I added some more Harry/Hermione ak-shon into this chapter, and yes, i'll read your stories!

**galadriel-evenstar** - I AGREE! HARRY IS DA KOOLEST!

**We Hate Piggiears 20** - Interesting....

**Nikki Evans** - yeah i know...bit stupid really! DAN IS HOTTER!

So anyway, right now i have a BIG plan. I've planned out the chapters, and so far i have 33 planned chapters!! Most likely to put in more!!!

Oh and if anyone was wondering, the reason i didn't update for ages is i was writing the end chapters. I have a very bad habit of doing that kinda thing....but like seirously, they're so much more fun to write than the 'no action just talking' ones...

Anyway, here's Chapter 8 of Broken, by Tigerlily Tinuviel

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He flopped into his favourite squashy armchair next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room about three hours later, having finished his detention for the night. Hermione was waiting for him there, bent low over a very long piece of parchment; so long, in fact, that about thirty centimetres of it was already slumped on the floor. She looked up when he arrived with a weary smile on her face.

"Hello," she said quietly. She put down her quill and walked over to the chair next to Harry's one. "I'm so tired, and I've still got three rolls of parchment to go..." She yawned.

"So, what did you have to do?" she asked him. Harry sighed.

"Oh, just finding some stupid potion ingredient. Probably the worst thing was resisting the temptation to punch Malfoy again," he replied. Hermione laughed softly. Harry yawned.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed, ok? See you tomorrow," he said tiredly. He gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before walking up the winding staircase for a good night's sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was shaken awake by a very excited Hermione. She was jumping up and down on the bed yelling, "Get up, get up and get dressed, you've got to see this!"

"Mione, it's only 3 in the morning!" he muttered thickly, but got up all the same.

He reluctantly pulled himself out of his bed and pulled on some clothes while Hermione waited in the doorway, standing on the balls of her feet. Harry looked around to see a few of his dorm mates looking at Hermione oddly also.

Harry had absolutely no idea what she was so excited about, but he followed her all the same as she ran down the stairs and grabbed the book on the top of a pile of textbooks. It was entitled 'Complicated Concoctions'. She immediately slammed it open on the table and began flicking through it extremely fast. Finally, she stopped on a page and spoke.

"Here, look!" she squealed. They sat on the couch next to the table. He bent over to have a look, and read aloud:

_"The Sansannah potion is used when a pregnant woman wishes for her baby to have the same genes as someone who is not the father. Although the baby is still 'belonging' to the father, it will not have any of the same genes. This potion is particularly useful if the mother has been raped and is keeping the baby, but does not wish for the baby to look like the real father."_ He looked up at the very happy Hermione, but didn't smile, instead was confused.

"Why are you showing me this?" he asked, still quite puzzled as to what Hermione was so thrilled about. She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Because I don't really want the baby to look like Malfoy!" she said.

"But – but," began Harry. He was still trying to work it out, putting the pieces together. "That would mean –"

"-That I want the baby to look like you and me, not Malfoy and I," finished Hermione, trying hard not to put on a 'like duh' tone of voice. Harry gaped.

"Are you serious?" he asked, quite shocked by this piece of news.

"Yes, unless you want it to look like...." She paused to think of someone. "Ron." Harry looked terrified at that thought.

"Hell no!" he said very quickly. Hermione smiled.

"Well that's sorted then," she said happily. Harry looked down at the book again and skimmed through the ingredients list and saw it was going to be a difficult potion to brew.

"But Hermione, check this out! Look at the ingredients! Lyekas is probably in Snape's cupboard, but scales of a Jingabot are going to be pretty hard to find...Jingabot's only live in Tibet!" he said, but Hermione just smiled even more.

"Harry, I've got that sorted too. All you need is a simple Conjuring spell," she said, smiling. Harry gaped for the third time that morning.

"_Simple?_ Are you serious? It's probably the hardest spell we have to learn for NEWTs!"

"Mr Potter, can you honestly say you didn't know I'm always reading ahead?" asked Hermione, sardonically.

"No, but _conjuring!_ That's really advanced Hermione, I can't conjure anything for my life!" he said enthusiastically. She smiled and was about to say something, but Harry spoke first.

"Oh, but there is _one _thing I can conjure..."he said quietly, and before Hermione had time to ask what, he pulled her towards him and they began kissing passionately. Hermione leaned back and lay down on the couch, while Harry got on top of her and kept kissing. It was getting pretty heavy, and both of them were immersed in the sultriness of the emotion, when someone spoke.

"Are you two ever going to stop making out so I can ask you what you're doing?" said a voice that came from the staircase. Harry looked up and fell off the couch in surprise.

"_Ron!_ What're you doing?" he asked in disbelief. Ron smirked.

"Watching this morning's entertainment," he said, trying not to laugh. Harry glared.

"How long have you been watching us?" he asked angrily.

"Only about five minutes..." he began, but Harry glowered even more, so he stopped talking. Hermione faked a yawn to break the angry silence.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you at breakfast," she said. But before she went up the stairs she whispered in Harry's ear. "I love you." Harry smiled. She was the most beautiful, most wonderful girl in the world...

"Earth calling Harry!" said Ron impatiently. Harry was pulled out of his daze instantly.

"I heard your lame-ass pickup line! _There's one thing I can conjure_!" said Ron, fighting not to laugh. Harry flushed, suddenly realising how stupid he must have sounded.

"Look, you don't even have a girlfriend, so I wouldn't be the one bagging people out for having one if I were you," he said wisely, making it Ron's turn to flush. Harry smiled triumphantly and walked up the stairs to his dormitory.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wowee, now Hermione's baby isn't really Malfoy's as well!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Next chapter** hint: not quite sure, but they'll begin to make the potion...

**Somewhere down the track** hint: Ron hooks up with someone who has an 'a' in their name!!! HAHAHA!!! I LOVE CLIFFIES!!!


	9. Feeling Queasy

Sorry again, still writing later chapters! Anyway here's my response to the reviews:

**ksinger** - Yes i know, Dan is o so fine....thanx!

**munch010** - Thanx so much! No i'm not a genius, and you shouldn't bother checking every day coz i dont write every day...on average i write about a chapter a month! I suck!! Anyway...

**Nikki Evans** - Thanx again!

**munch010 - **Ok, that's gr8 that you love the story, but do you really need to obsess over it? Lol thanx anyway, i really apreciate when people praise me!! lol

Oh and just a hint for anyone who's planning to review:

**I AM QUITE AWARE THAT DAN IS HOTTER THAN TOM SO YOU DON'T NEED TO SAY IT EVERY BLOOMING TIME!!**

Thankyou.

Oh and btw i lied in the last chapter - i said they'd start making the potion but they dont actually in this chapter...its somewhere along the track.

So here it is, Chapter 9 of Broken by Tigerlily Tinuviel!

:: :: 

Harry awoke to bright sunlight bursting out beams upon his face. He screwed up his eyes and turned over, not willing to get up after his rather unfortunate wake-up call three hours ago. He opened his eyes again and looked at his watch. 6:00. Too early.

Instead of getting up, he lay there staring at the ceiling, thinking about his meeting with Hermione earlier. She was so excited about the baby; it was almost like she _wanted_ to be broken...

Harry shook this thought out of his head immediately, as he remembered the way her eyes widened every time she walked past the slimy git. But he wondered, also, why she had chosen to keep the baby. He made a mental note to ask her when he saw her.

She was so amazing, the way she could be broken into a million pieces and then just fit them back together so quickly; she always saw the best in everything. It seemed like none of the past had ever happened, like it was all just a dream and she was waking up. That was what made her so beautiful...

He eventually realised he was hungry, so he got dressed and traipsed down the twisting staircase. At the foot of the stairs was Ginny, her flaming red hair tied back loosely into two plaits.

"Hey Harry, I'm just waiting for Dean," she said happily, blushing slightly when Harry raised his eyebrows. "We're sort of....you know..." Harry smiled.

"Do you know where 'Mione is?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's just in the loo."

"Thanks," he replied and walked past her, and sat down in one of the many comfy armchairs in the common room. He hummed under his breath as he waited for her to come out.

After a few minutes, Dean came down from the stairs, a big grin plastered upon his face. Ginny blushed furiously as he took her hand and they walked down to a 'start-of-weekend' breakfast.

Harry waited. And waited. And waited. In fact, it seemed like four years had passed before Hermione finally emerged looking quite pale at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a baby blue halter neck top with silver embroidery, and a pair of pale denim flared jeans. She had tamed her hair with a simple Hair-Straightening Charm and had clipped it back with a bright blue flower. Her feet were raised upon slightly heeled thongs, and in Harry's opinion, she looked amazing.

"What took you so long?" he asked. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before answering.

"Oh, just...felt a bit sick...."she said quietly. Harry's eyes widened.

"You ok?" he asked, trying not to sound overprotective. She shrugged.

"Yeah, just the pregnancy thing kicking in," she said casually. "I'm fine, seriously." But Harry didn't believe her; she looked pretty pale to him.

"Yeah," he said breathlessly. She looked so gorgeous, the way she smiled even though she was torn inside. Her hair kept falling in her eyes, he loved the way she flicked it back with a slight shake of her head...

"Once you're out of dreamland, Harry, we'll go to breakfast," she snapped. Harry jolted out of his dreamy state and mumbled 'oh yeah' and they went down to the Great Hall together.

:: :: 

(A WEEK L8R)

Ron came bounding down the stairs and slammed himself down onto the bench at the table. He had a sort of distant look on his face, which reminded Harry of the Quidditch World Cup three years ago, when the mysterious Veela had represented Bulgaria as mascots. Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"Ron, are you on something?" he asked, a slight frown upon his face. Ron looked as if he was going to answer, but was interrupted by a noise behind him.

Click-clack. It sounded like a pair of heels walking across a stony floor. Click-clack. Both boys turned and gasped.

Padma Patil walked into the hall, her long, dark hair flowing behind her. She was wearing black leather, extremely tight-fitting jacket that was zipped up, but not far enough to hide her enormous cleavage. Her skirt was a micro mini and her boots were knee-high and studded.

Harry glanced at Ron and grinned. Ro was gaping at her, but not from shock. He quickly closed his mouth and made a furious attempt to appear very chilled as she approached the table.

"So, Ron, how's everything going?" she asked in a sexy tone. Ron seemed lost for words.

"Um....uh...everything's good..."he said, rather lamely. Harry (with much difficulty) suppressed a snort.

"Well that's good," she said, this time placing herself down upon his lap. Ron blushed a furious red. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and got up.

"I'll see you tonight then? 11:30?"She asked. Ron nodded, staring lustfully after her as she walked off. Harry made sure she was out of earshot before rounding on Ron.

"What was _that_ about?!?" he asked, utterly bewildered.

"Oh. My. Gosh. She is the best thing that's happened to Hogwarts," he said, still staring after.

"But-but Ron, I thought she didn't like you!" said Harry, still confused. Ron grinned dreamily.

"Well yeah, but this afternoon changed everything," he said enthusiastically. "You see, I was on my way down here and she sort of...pulled me into the Ravenclaw common room and- and umm...she told me she actually liked me...and then we kissed and – and...we sort of..."

"Did it?" finished Harry, rather dryly. Ron nodded fervently.

"Oh yeah! But seriously, Harry, that was the best shag I have ever had!"

"Your first and best," muttered Harry, but Ron didn't hear; he was too busy staring at Padma.

Harry rolled his eyes. But Ron soon snapped out of his faraway mode as he thought of something.

"Hang on, I just thought of something. Why haven't you and 'Mione done it yet?" he asked with a slight frown.

"Ummm...hello?!? What happened around a month ago?" asked Harry sardonically.

"Oh yeah..."said Ron with a look of dawning comprehension on his face. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Somehow, I don't think Hermione would be putting her hand up for sex right now!" he said. Ron nodded in agreement. But before he could say anything, Hermione plopped herself down next to Harry.

"Hey Hermione..."he said slightly embarrassed, wondering if she had heard what he had just said. Hermione had a piercing stare on her face that made Harry feel very vulnerable.

"What was that about me putting my hand up for _sex_?" breathed Hermione, wearing a very stony expression reminiscent of McGonagall.

"Oh, did you hear us say Hermione? We - we...uh...said...uh...tiny! Yeah, coz, um..." began Ron, but Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"You are an _appalling_ liar, Ronald," she said with a sigh. She turned to Harry with a questioning expression. He opened and shut his mouth a few times, trying to look away, but before he knew it, Hermione had conjured a bottle of Veritaserum and shoved it down his throat. He swallowed hugely, clearly not expecting the sudden attack.

"I was saying 'I don't think Hermione would be putting her hand up for sex right now', meaning I didn't think you were ready for that kind of thing!" said Harry automatically, not aware of what he was saying. He clapped a hand over his mouth as Hermione lifted the effects of the potion. Hermione raised her eyebrows at this, as though suspecting a lie, but instead of pressing the matter, she sat down and began to serve herself some lunch.

"So...how'd you get onto the topic of _sex_ anyway?" she asked casually. Ron blushed and Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione guessed the truth at once.

"Having a little fun in the bedroom, were we Ron?" she asked sardonically. She turned to Harry. "Who's the girl?"

"Padma Patil," he replied with a slight snigger. Hermione's expression was one of disgust.

"You slept with a tart like Padma Patil!?!" said Hermione rather hysterically.

"She is _not_ a tart! She just-"began Ron, but Hermione cut across him.

"Wears slutty outfits and sleeps around?" said Hermione, mockingly. Ron opened his mouth to retort but Harry changed the subject promptly.

"Order meeting's tonight," said Harry loudly.

"Oh yeah, I wonder what's happening..." said Ron quietly, tucking into a hamburger that, in Harry's opinion, was a little too large for Ron's mouth. Then he reminded himself that no amount of hamburger was too big for Ron's overlarge blabbing mouth.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Hermione. She glanced at her watch. "I've got to go to my check-up soon!"

"What check-up?" asked Ron curiously.

"My monthly check-up to see how the pregnancy thing is going. It's at 2:30 at Mungo's," she replied in a very business-like tone.

"May I come with you?" asked Harry.

"Of course, you're the father of my baby!" she said, rubbing her slightly larger belly affectionately. Ron, however, opened his mouth in shock.

"You mean you guys bonked and then you use Malfoy as an excuse!?!" he said loudly, completely bewildered. A few people looked around. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Use a brain, Ron!" said Hermione sardonically. "That's just ridiculous. Anyway, we've decided to use the Sansannah potion."

"Sansa - what?"

"_San-sa-nah_," replied Hermione. "Basically it's a potion that changes the genes of your baby, therefore you can change whose baby it is."

"Why didn't you just have an abortion?" asked Ron. Hermione paused for a moment.

"It's murder for goodness sake! I don't care how old I am or who did it to me, I'll never kill my own child!" she exclaimed passionately between sobs. Harry glared at Ron as he patted her on the back sympathetically.

"_Anyway_, we'd better go now," said Harry, checking his watch. 2:20. The couple got up from the table and walked over to the Entrance Hall, leaving behind a completely lovestruck Ronald Weasley.

:: :: 

AAAARGH PADMA AND RON!! Oh well, i always knew Ron would have a soft spot for the pretty sluts....

LOL

**Next chappie:** Mungo's check-up....dunno what else...lol

**Somewhere along the line**: Seriously along the line here - trouble is coming!! lol i think u already knew that! oh well....pfft


End file.
